Bachelors of the TARDIS
by Miss-Inquisitive-Sci-fi
Summary: A collection of short stories and interludes featuring the 8th Doctor and his companion Fitz Kreiner. All stories take place during the 8th Doctor book series EDA. The genres will vary along with the timeline but all stories will feature the two companions as they travel together in the TARDIS. Rated T for safety.
1. The Strip Club

**The Strip Club**

Fitz shoved his frozen hands into his jean pockets harshly; regretting that he hadn't taken the time to wrap up more before heading out into the frigid temperature. His breath turned to wisps of smoke as he strolled along the water-side under a pitch black night. The sky was cloudy blocking out any light from the moon and the stars so in between street lamps Fitz sight had to adjust to the near darkness.

He breathed in deeply and revelled in the familiar smells of Earth, ignoring the way his lungs ached from inhaling the frozen air. The Doctor had said that this was Cardiff in the early 21st Century but with the Doctor's track record he wouldn't take the information to heart. The Time Lord had muttered something about stopping off in Cardiff for a few hours to recharge from a rift or whatever, Fitz ignored the ramblings and took no notice. When he realised they were going to be stationary on Earth for hours he immediately informed the Doctor he was off out for a drink, and strolled out of the TARDIS doors as the Doctor continued to rush round the console in a frenzy.

Fitz loved living in the TARDIS and traveling with the Doctor. It was often a crazy, ridiculous experience fraught with danger but it was a once in a lifetime trip and Fitz could hardly believe everything he had seen. The universe really was an amazing place. That didn't stop him from feeling cooped up sometimes, it was only natural when the Doctor and Fitz lived together and usually ended up on top of one another inside that box; which was in itself ridiculous considering the size of the inner-dimensions but it still happened.

Fitz loved the Doctor he really did, he had learnt so much from him and the guy was truly a genius. He could also be a really annoying dick sometimes, and he could also be surprisingly childish for a man who was centuries old. Sometimes they needed some time apart so Fitz jumped at the chance to have some alone time even if it were just for a few hours, and without the Doctor he probably wouldn't run into any kind of trouble or danger. The Doctor seemed to have a knack for that, it was ludicrous really.

He would have left the TARDIS even if they had landed on an alien world, but Fitz was especially glad when he found out that they had landed on earth. Fitz was looking forward to mingling with his own people; the Doctor could be so alien sometimes, well he supposed he was. It was nice to be amongst fellow earthlings every now and again. With the Doctor out of the way there was rarely fighting, or being captured and thrown in prison, or becoming a part of rebellion. Fitz chuckled as he thought about all the crazy stuff he had been part of. He craved a normal night and a stiff drink.

With that over-riding thought in mind Fitz found the first seedy bar he could sniff out; he was delighted to discover the venue doubled as a strip club. Fitz was almost certain that his mouth was hanging open as he made his way to the bar and took in his surroundings. He resisted the urge to drool and really tried to pop his eyes back in his sockets. He hadn't seen human women for such a long time and this place was packed with them, they were scantily dressed as well which was a huge bonus.

Fitz grinned widely as he spotted a young women alone at the bar that was just his type, long dark hair, slender figure, beautiful eyes. Fitz sauntered up to the bar casually, his heart racing. He'd been out of the game for a long time, especially with women on earth in this time period.

He ordered a bottle of beer and a shot of whiskey for courage. He downed the rough liquor in the shot glass and grimaced as it burned the sides of his throat; it wasn't the nicest flavour he'd had but it was cheap and had the desired effect. He downed another shot without thinking and Fitz finally felt brave enough to sidle up to the lonely women.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He winced as his brain supplied him with a god-awful pick up line.

Miraculously she just chuckled and turned to him with a warm smile. He was shocked that she hadn't told him to sod off; he thought it would have been written all over his face what he wanted from her. He was pretty sure his hand's were trembling with nerves so he gripped his beer bottle tighter to hide the anxious reaction.

"Waiting for the right man." She eventually replied after giving Fitz a discerning once over.

He suddenly felt very self-conscious and realised his clothes were probably completely wrong for the time period, this was what he would have worn in his own time. He must have stuck out like a sore thumb here.

"I like your jacket. Is it vintage?" She suddenly asked causing Fitz to burst out laughing despite himself.

"You could say that." His confident grin had returned as she admired his clothes, it turned out his old gear was actually having a positive effect. He used the silence to study what she was wearing or what little she was wearing.

She was probably employed by this place, hence her sustained interest in him. Fitz wasn't picky and would take any female attention he could get right now, he'd been cooped up with the Doctor far too long.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He decided to continue with the bold approach as it seemed to be working.

She smiled politely. "Sure."

They engaged in casual chit-chat for several drinks and Fitz found his tongue become looser with each round, but his confidence grew though so it was a worthwhile trade in his mind.

"So, what's your story?" She suddenly asked him and he realised this was the first question she had asked that didn't seem to be superficial; as if she was genuinely interested.

He grinned cheekily and tossed the question over in his mind. Hell he didn't even know what his story was these days, it seemed to keep getting re-written. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm a spaceman who travels through time and space?" His warm grin could have melted butter but it was clear his new companion wasn't falling for his charm.

She grew more distant again, and became detached. Fitz realised she probably thought he was playing a nasty joke on her. "I've heard that before."

Fitz felt like he had been slapped and almost stumbled back off his stool. Was that really a pick-up line in this day and age? He had actually been honest but he supposed had never expected his answer to be taken seriously, otherwise he wouldn't have said it.

Before he could start to repair the damage he had caused a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder heavily. "Fitz! There you are…"

_Oh god no…_

Fitz swivelled on his stool to glare at the fool who was ruining any chance he had left of getting off with the girl. The Doctor had a stupid grin plastered to his face and was gripping Fitz in an over-bearing hug.

"It's really loud in here." The Doctor shouted far louder than necessary causing Fitz to wince.

Fitz didn't think it could get any worse but then the universe seemingly had it in for him. "Who's your friend?"

The young woman's attention had peaked and for god's sake she was looking at the Doctor just as every female did, ravaging him with her eyes. Fitz hated standing next to the alien in situations like this; the Doctor's effortless good looks and charm had all eyes on him and Fitz was completely ignored. The thing that was even more annoying was the fact that the Doctor seemed completely oblivious to his charm. For someone so clever he was very dim when it came to the opposite sex.

"I'm the Doctor." Fitz held his head in his hands as the Doctor grabbed the young girl's hand and began vigorously shaking it. This couldn't get any more embarrassing could it?

The Doctor as it happened had just the thing for it. He looked the young woman up and down and was suddenly shifting his coat off. "You must be cold! Why didn't you offer this young woman your jacket Fitz?"

The Doctor swept his jacket round the girl's shoulders, covering up the majority of her bare skin.

"Shame on me." Fitz muttered miserably and drowned his sorrows with the last of his beer.

The Doctor glanced round the place and frowned. "Why would anyone make this place so cold and then let young woman walk around with barely any clothes on?"

Fitz actually groaned aloud at the statement. Surely the Doctor couldn't be this dense? Then again he was usually oblivious when people were hitting on him, and the women might as well have held up a sign saying 'I want to bang you'.

"Doctor you can't be serious." Fitz muttered bitterly unable to keep the irritation out of his tone.

The Doctor glanced at his companion innocently. "It's a serious health concern Fitz, I'm surprised you didn't want to help."

The young woman who Fitz had spent the better part of an hour seducing was backing away slowly, shrugging off the Doctor's coat and looking like a deer trapped in the headlights. Fitz didn't blame her the Doctor was definitely a weird guy. "I'm going to leave you two to it. Bye Fitz."

Fitz looked despairingly after her already knowing that it was too late, the situation was too far gone to be salvageable. "No, wait!" Great now he looked like a desperate idiot.

The Doctor shouted one last thing her way which only made the girl quicken her pace. "Go for the silver car."

She looked back with a seriously confused expression on her face then scurried off into one of the backrooms. Fitz banged his head against the bar several times and wished this was all some ridiculous nightmare. His night had been going so well then the Doctor had turned up and acted like a bumbling fool, like a bloody alien.

The Doctor collected his discarded coat and grabbed Fitz's shoulder hauling him up from the bar stool. Fitz had drunk a little more than he remembered as his legs wobbled for a few seconds. The Doctor smirked at his friend's loss of balance making Fitz even more angry. He could have been making out with her right now if the Doctor hadn't gotten in the way.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted with more heat than he had intended.

The Doctor steered Fitz outside ignoring the heated tone entirely. "We need to leave."

Fitz forced himself to calm down; the Doctor hadn't acted maliciously he was just being an ignorant idiot. Maybe if he made it clear to his friend what he'd just done he would take more pity on him and stop pushing him along so bloody fast. "You do know what you just interrupted right?"

The Doctor dropped the stupid act immediately. "Oh I know." His bumbling facade completely disappeared, and he seemed colder all of a sudden.

Fitz was confused as hell, a minute ago they were in a strip club and the Doctor had been as oblivious as a child. "Wait, wait. You just acted like you had no idea what was going on in there. What that place was."

"Hmm." The Doctor agreed and shoved his hands in his pockets as the pair strolled along the wharf.

Fitz felt his temper flare again. The Doctor had known exactly what he was doing all along. "So why did you sabotage me? I can take care of myself Doctor."

The pair had just about reached the TARDIS. The Doctor stopped outside and fished for his key quietly. He suddenly looked directly at his companion and smirked. "I was saving Cheryl from you Fitz."

"Cheryl?" Had the Doctor truly lost it, what the hell did he mean by that?

The Doctor opened the doors. "The fact that you didn't even bother to learn her name tells you why I interrupted you." The Time Lord wandered through the TARDIS doors and whistled happily.

Fitz stared dumbly after his travelling companion. His brain was struggling to comprehend what exactly had just happened; one minute his night had been going so well and the next it was completely in the toilet. What the hell had just happened, the Doctor had just cock-blocked him.

_That's something I thought I would never say._

"Get in Fitz, or I'll leave you behind." The Doctor's voice floated through the open TARDIS door.

Fitz could tell by his friend's tone that he meant business, he didn't put it past the interfering so and so to actually leave him behind. Fitz quickly scampered into the TARDIS and tried to remain calm. He was so going to get the Doctor back for this.


	2. The Time Fitz Met The Master

**The Time Fitz Met The Master**

Fitz felt his legs burning as he sprinted after the Doctor's coat tails, desperate to keep the crazed man in sight as they zipped through aisles of boxes and junk in the huge warehouse. They both ducked when a searing blaster bolt flew overhead and crashed into a pile of cardboard setting it aflame immediately. The Doctor changed direction abruptly and Fitz ducked in after him; he looked over his shoulder briefly and was relieved to see their pursuer wasn't in sight.

Fitz gasped aloud as he was suddenly pulled down to the ground, and he was about to exclaim when the Doctor put a finger to his lips and indicated for him to stay schtum. They were both out of breath although it was affecting Fitz more than the Time Lord; he was surprised the Doctor didn't take the chance to make a comment about his smoking. Now they'd stopped running Fitz wanted answers.

"Doctor who the hell is that guy?" They both ducked down when a shot sailed far over their heads; probably shot to make them reveal their positions.

The Doctor snuck along the aisle quietly as if he was looking for something. Eventually he stopped near a plastic casing and Fitz was baffled as the Doctor broke into the casing and started fiddling with wires. Had the Doctor even heard him?

"It's a long story." The Doctor finally muttered with his arm's fully drowning in electrical cabling.

"Well I think I deserve to know who's trying to kill me." Fitz whispered harshly as his wild eyes searched for their pursuer.

They both started at a new voice; the words echoing round huge warehouse in a sing-song tone. "Oh Doctor, you can't hide in here forever!"

The Doctor scowled in the direction of the voice and pulled Fitz further into cover; piercing gaze sweeping over their immediate surroundings for the source of the voice. It was impossible to pinpoint with the echoing effect. Fitz's mouth hung open agape as he realised their pursuer had just called the Doctor by name.

"So he knows you?" Fitz squeaked trying to stay quiet. His brain still hadn't fully caught up to the fact that he was being hunted.

The Doctor looked pained for a moment. "Intimately."

Before Fitz could exclaim at the shocking words there was a gun shot nearby and sparks rained down on both of them. That shot had come from close to them, far too close. The Doctor grabbed Fitz urgently and dragged him along running to another aisle. Fitz felt like a rat scurrying away and he was hating every second of this death trap.

"Come on Doctor, show yourself." The voice sounded angrier and was accompanied by some more random shots. Their pursuer was getting restless.

Fitz cowered as another random shot hit near their position determined not to make any sound to give away their new location. He watched as the Doctor took apart another circuit board and fiddled with some more wiring. Fitz had had enough of this game; he grabbed the Doctor. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on."

The Doctor looked distressed that Fitz was holding his hands and withholding his access to the panel. "Not now Fitz."

Fitz insisted strongly. "Short version's fine."

The Doctor glared at his friend and tried to dislodge Fitz' firm grip, but Fitz didn't budge he needed answers. The Doctor looked around desperately and realised he didn't have the time to debate and deliberate. "Fine short version. He's a Time Lord called the Master, I've known him all my life and he's tried to kill me countless times, once or twice he's actually succeeded. He's the most evil, manipulative, conniving being I've ever encountered. He's a megalomaniac, and technically a war criminal in a dozen or so galaxies, oh yes and he has aspirations to take over the universe."

The Doctor had rambled faster than a million words a minute and was red-faced by the end of his rant. Fitz hadn't seen the Doctor prattle so quickly in quite some time, and he could see this Master guy really got under his skin.

"Now can I go back to saving our lives?" The Doctor hissed urgently pulling on Fitz' unrelenting grip.

Fitz reluctantly let go of the Doctor's hands and let him get back to whatever the hell he was doing; it was clear these were the only answers Fitz was going to get out of the Time Lord in the middle of all this action. He waited silently for the Doctor to finish what he was doing when something hit him; it was too quiet.

The Doctor realised the quietness too and noticed the approaching footsteps just before Fitz did, he grabbed his companion's shoulder urgently spinning him round. A blaster bolt hit and exploded where they had just been standing and Fitz realised that had been a close call.

"Jesus." Fitz exclaimed looking back at the smouldering area.

The Doctor dragged him along and they sprinted and leaped over piles of junk, just being missed by blaster bolts for a few minutes. "Quiet." The Doctor hissed urgently as they hid in an alcove and caught their breath.

They both breathed deeply as they leaned against their new cover and listened for signs of pursuit, Fitz heart was racing and he realised how dangerous this situation was. The Master wasn't giving up and he clearly hated the Doctor more than the usual run of the mill pursuers.

"I see you've found yourself a new pet Doctor, not sure if I like this one." The Master drawled.

The Doctor crouched down and made his way quietly towards another junction box. Fitz followed silently all the while keeping a look out for the mysterious Master. As the Doctor dove into wires again Fitz had to restrain himself from asking what exactly the Doctor was doing.

Fitz then realised what the Master had just said. "Hang on a minute did he just call me your pet?" Fitz hissed angrily at the Doctor.

"Don't take it personally, he's trying to rattle you." The Doctor muttered absently, arm's deep in wires.

"He's trying to kill me!" Fitz countered heatedly, struggling to keep his cool. The Doctor swore as a cable sparked and left a nasty burn on his hand. "If I wasn't with you he wouldn't be trying to kill me."

The Doctor grabbed Fitz' arm again and pulled him along. He was really sick of being shoved round like a rag doll. They stopped in another aisle and crouched down low below some boxes. "Trust me Fitz, the Master would kill you if you were with or without me. He likes to kill you see, finds it a hobby."

Fitz thought the Doctor was joking and that the Time Lord had finally grown a sense of humour, but when he looked at his friend he saw that he was deadly serious. _Christ._ The Doctor suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, hushing him in the process before he could protest about being manhandled again. Fitz saw why when he heard footsteps and saw a glimpse of black through a crack in the aisle. The Master was close, far too close.

"I know you're close Doctor…" The Master sang happily.

The Doctor clamped his hand over Fitz' mouth because clearly humans breathed too both waited silently as the man strolled away continuing the hunt, stalking his prey with a god-damned grin on his face. Fitz caught site of the blaster that had been trying to murder him and he shivered at the size of it.

When the Master was out of hearing range Fitz pulled his mouth away and took in a large gulp of air; they couldn't all have a respiratory bypass like a Time Lord. He whispered urgently. "How are we going to get out of here Doctor?"

The Doctor threw him a dazzling smile and produced his sonic screwdriver. "Same as always Fitz."

That bloody smile infuriated Fitz and the Doctor knew that. It also didn't fill Fitz with an awful lot of confidence.

"Distract and run!" With no further warning the Doctor pressed a button on the screwdriver and suddenly the warehouse was alight with explosions and sounds. All the wiring… Fitz belatedly realised, god knows what the Doctor had done to it all but it was definitely a distraction.

The Doctor grabbed his hand this time and scampered off in a direction which Fitz sincerely hoped would lead to an exit and the TARDIS. They sprinted as fast as they could and ducked when blaster fire shot their way, Fitz and the Doctor made it out of the warehouse by the skin of their teeth and miraculously collapsed into the TARDIS without any blaster-sized holes in them. Fitz wasn't exactly sure how they made it and his skin felt singed from a near miss but the Doctor had done it again. He was an annoying bastard sometimes but he was good in a pinch, he was a miracle worker.

* * *

Later on that evening when they had recovered from the ordeal and shock, well when Fitz had recovered the Doctor didn't seem to be affected by anything as far as Fitz could see, Fitz decided to track down the Doctor. The TARDIS was in flight and hopefully flying far away from the chaos they had just left. Fitz wandered the dark TARDIS halls until he stumbled upon the Doctor in the library; his head in a book sitting like he'd just had a relaxing day. The man didn't have a hair out of place and how he could look so calm after a near death experience was beyond Fitz.

Fitz wandered in quietly and took a seat directly opposite the Doctor; the Time Lord didn't even acknowledge his presence so Fitz broke the silence. "So…"

The Doctor peered over the top of the book and glanced up at Fitz, finally noticing his companions presence with a confused look. The Doctor took the meaning of getting lost in a good book to a whole new level.

"So?" The Doctor parroted back.

_He can't not know what I want to talk about._ Fitz thought grimly.

"The Master?" Fitz prompted leaning forward in his seat.

The Doctor's expression changed instantly to one of understanding. He closed the book lightly and rested it in his lap. "Ah, that."

Fitz scoffed incredulously. "Yes, that little matter of him trying to kill us."

The Doctor waved his companion off. "I told you not to take that personally Fitz, he would have tried to kill you no matter where he met you."

Fitz laughed darkly. "Well that's a comfort."

The Doctor shrugged noncommittally, and returned to his book.

"How can you be so calm? your sworn arch-nemesis/old friend/crazy person tried to kill us." Fitz exasperated and felt his temper flare; he hated it when the Doctor didn't take things like this seriously.

The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I told you it's not the first time he's tried that." He flicked over a page in his book. "Besides we're not dead are we?" He then flashed that winning smile which always charmed the socks of everyone he met.

It didn't work on Fitz. He let a bit of heat into his tone so the Doctor would know he was actually getting quite cross at the Time Lord's flippancy. "That's it? That's all you've got to say."

The Doctor sighed heavily and glanced over the top of his book at Fitz. "There's nothing else to say Fitz, the short version covered just about everything."

Fitz couldn't believe it, he wasn't really going to leave it there was he? "You've got to be joking, you can't just drop a bombshell on me like that and expect me to accept that as the end."

"I'm sorry Fitz, I don't know what else to tell you." The Doctor didn't look even remotely sorry, in fact the git was smiling like he was enjoying Fitz' reaction. The Time Lord returned to his book which was his way of telling Fitz that the conversation was over.

_So that's how you're going to play this…_

Fitz jumped to his feet sharply and fought down the urge to shout. "I know there's something more going on between you and this Master, and I'm going to find out what it is."

When the Doctor failed to show any reaction to the words Fitz stormed off out of the library; he needed a cigarette and by god he needed to be around normal people again before he truly lost it for good. With the haste Fitz tore off at he completely missed the Doctor's sardonic whispered words.

"Good luck, I've been trying for centuries."


	3. The Drugged Tea

**The Drugged Tea**

Fitz felt chipper and had a spring in his step as he strolled causally along the TARDIS corridors; he whistled a jolly tune with a smug grin plastered firmly to his face. The reason for Fitz's cheery mood was because he had just come up with and implemented a rather devious idea that should finally bring the Doctor down a peg or two. Fitz had been on the receiving end of the Time Lord's jokes and interfering for long enough so Fitz had taken the initiative to get revenge.

Now Fitz wasn't the smartest of chaps and he had no chance of going up against the Doctor in a battle of wills. Fitz knew the only way he would get one over on his travelling companion was using under-handed tactics. Funnily enough Fitz had no problem doing this.

Fitz was rather proud of his idea actually, he had altered the loose leaf tea the Doctor favoured by adding marijuana. With the frequency the Doctor drank tea at the Time Lord would be sampling Fitz's special blend sooner rather than later. Fitz snickered as he imagined the Doctor in a drug-induced haze. Would he embarrass himself? Would he lose his balance? Would he start babbling about all of his deepest darkest secrets? Whatever it was Fitz couldn't wait to watch the Doctor make a fool of himself.

It was only a couple of hours later that Fitz's plan was coming into effect. He had followed the Doctor around all day whilst trying to make his action's not look too suspicious; he didn't want to miss the Doctor's face when he felt the effects of the drugs. The Doctor made his tea as usual and sat down to read a good book, he had even offered Fitz one which he had just about managed to turn down with a straight face.

The Time Lord sniffed the tea and made a confused face. Fitz waited on baited breath as he suddenly thought maybe the Doctor had already sussed him out. Amazingly though the Doctor simply shrugged and began to drink. Fitz tried to make it look like he wasn't staring but he didn't think he was doing a very good job of it. He was terrified the Doctor would taste a difference and spit the offending drink out but he didn't. The Doctor actually downed the whole cup in under 5 minutes and Fitz felt elated as he watched the Time Lord grow more distracted.

The Doctor soon gave up on his book and started to pace in the console room, and he looked flustered with his wild hair. Fitz sniggered and tried to hold back his growing smirk as he watched the effects take place. His plan was going _so_ well.

* * *

As soon as the tea touched the Doctor's lips he knew something was wrong, the smell had been enough of a giveaway but the taste was undeniable. The Time Lord schooled his expression and made out nothing was wrong as he gulped the tea down; he dispelled the effects of the drug before it could even hit his bloodstream. With his biology and the simplicity of the chemicals it was child's play. The Doctor watched Fitz's reaction out of the corner of his eye and saw the scamp smirk when the Doctor didn't react to the drink. It settled the mystery for definite, Fitz had tampered with the tea.

He was about to call Fitz out on the stupidly simple treachery when he had a better idea. If Fitz wanted to play then he would play.

The Doctor started fidgeting in his seat and after a few minutes dropped his book with a huff. He began to pace in front of Fitz and feigned distraction when his companion asked if he was alright; the Doctor raised his body temperature to make his cheeks more flushed and re-created all the physical aspects Fitz would be expecting. The Doctor acted like he was high as a kite even though he was stone cold sober. Now it was time to teach Fitz a lesson.

"Have you ever noticed that the stars look like pebbles at the bottom of a lake." He threw a glazed look at Fitz dreamily, waving his arms about wildly to complete the effect.

From the look on Fitz face the kid was falling for the act hook, line and sinker.

"Can't say that I have." Fitz replied only just holding back a fit of giggles.

Fitz's joy at his expense spurred the Doctor into action. "What was your favourite sexual experience."

Much to the Doctor's delight, Fitz spat out his drink. "What?" The poor kid croaked weakly.

The Doctor was far better than his companion at keeping his facial expression schooled, he remained glassy-eyed and dazed but was cracking up internally. That had thrown Fitz off more than he had expected. He'd definitely hit the nail on the head when he had guessed what subject Fitz would find most uncomfortable to talk about.

He sprinted over to Fitz and landed in a heap beside his companion, revelling in the flinch he received in return. "Have you ever made love under a sun burning up a nebula?" The Doctor just about managed to keep a straight face; Fitz was delightfully looking increasingly more uncomfortable.

The boy tried to put some physical space between himself and the Time Lord, panicked look spreading across his face like a rash. "Uh no."

The Doctor shifted over to keep up with Fitz's urgent retreat. "You should try it some time." He winked seductively and almost couldn't stop himself from barking out a laugh when Fitz's eyes popped. _Good. Serves him right for messing with my tea._

His companion was uncharacteristically speechless so the Doctor decided to push further in a rambling fashion. "I was once with several different species where lots of drink was involved, lots of limbs, lots of fun."

He suddenly clapped Fitz on the shoulder and the kid almost jumped out of his skin. This was too fun and easy, Fitz was more horrified with each syllable. "Oh wait. I should tell you about the time with the centaurs under the arctic. Wild times."

"How long do you humans last these days, sex with humans always used to be a bit short for my liking." Fitz didn't know where to look and the Doctor was a little concerned that his companion had actually stopped breathing.

Still the Time Lord continued his practical joke undeterred, Fitz would recover eventually but perhaps his face would always be red from the permanent embarrassment. "I thought 7 hours was too short but then I met humans." The Doctor sighed theatrically then hooked his arm round Fitz's neck causing his companion to flinch.

The Doctor was beginning to wonder how much further he would have to push when Fitz finally reacted. "Stop this now Doctor." Fitz jumped up sharply and roughly ripped the Doctor's arm from his shoulder.

The Doctor pouted disappointingly and couldn't resist one more thing that was sure to stay with Fitz for some time. "I haven't even told you about Sam yet."

"Stop!" Fitz yelled and actually put his fingers in his ears. The reaction was better than anything the Doctor could have hoped for.

"Why?" He managed to ask seriously. He was really starting to struggle to keep his emotions in check and barely able to contain his laughter, this was far too easy.

Fitz backed away from the Doctor and looked at him like he looked at monsters they'd faced, he was completely petrified. "Because this is too weird." Fitz was clearly regretting his actions.

The Doctor finally took pity on his companion and decided to bring the charade to an end, not before imparting his lesson though. He sobered in a second and was satisfied to see Fitz notice the difference. "Then you shouldn't have drugged my tea."

The Doctor relished the dumb-founded look on Fitz's face before he decided to tactically retreat knowing that it wouldn't take long for his companion to turn against him. The Doctor had perhaps pushed Fitz's buttons too far as he got caught up in the moment. He didn't want to be around when Fitz came to his senses and realised the trick the Doctor had played on him; the Doctor didn't feel too guilty though Fitz had started the entire mess by drugging his tea.

* * *

Fitz's brain finally caught up but by that point the Doctor had already scarpered leaving Fitz to stare dumbly at the spot the Doctor had just occupied.

"That bastard…" Was all he managed to mutter. He knew he should be furious but honestly Fitz was actually rather impressed. The Doctor was known to be devious, yes but this was a whole new level. Fitz was seriously impressed by the Doctor's ability to act. Fitz would have to up his game…


	4. The Robbery

**The Robbery**

Fitz stared out at the landscape and watched something resembling a tumble weed roll by, they really were in the middle of know where this time but it was America so Fitz was satisfied. As soon as they had stepped out of the TARDIS Fitz had felt his throat go dry when his lungs had their first taste of the dry dessert air. The heat was oppressive and out in this wasteland there wasn't any relief or shade. Except for the diner.

Fitz had been complaining about the food on tap in the TARDIS for some time and had begged the Doctor for some real food, some real American food where he could gorge on food and satisfy his ravaging appetite. The Doctor had been reluctant at first and promised that the TARDIS replicator could make whatever Fitz wanted. Fitz had complained that it wasn't the same, which it wasn't. He had really started winning the argument when he reminded the Doctor that he always said they could go whenever and wherever they wanted; so why not use the TARDIS for a lunch trip?

The Doctor finally got excited as he caught onto the idea of going somewhere new or more likely got excited about showing off his great knowledge of the universe to his companion. The Time Lord started setting coordinates, and was busy prattling about the best american food that had ever existed with the best views of Nevada in the country. Fitz didn't care where the hell they went or what state they went to as long as he got some god to honest food and fresh air.

Fitz watched bemused as the Doctor danced and spun round the console, flicking buttons here and typing commands there. He rabbited about their destination the whole time mentioning something about being the peak of mo-town or something or other. The best dining experience Fitz would ever have. etc. etc.

Fitz wisely didn't get his hopes up too much; he was very familiar with the Doctor promising the world and delivering a council estate in the back end of London. It was probably a good thing that he hadn't got caught up like the Doctor had as the Doctor's excited face dropped as soon as they stepped outside. He had landed them in the middle of know where, a diner on the other side of the road the only structure in sight for miles. Fitz made a beeline for the building that smelled bloody amazing, and for the first time since travelling with the Doctor he was the one who raced off hoping his companion followed him.

They were both currently sitting at a booth browsing the huge sprawling menus. Fitz's eyes were practically bulging the more he read; there was so much and he wanted everything this place could make. The Doctor was still muttering miserably about their flight mishap and that he just didn't understand why the flight path had gone so wrong; this place was not what he had been talking about. Given the Doctor's already sour mood, Fitz thought it best not to mention that he couldn't remember the last time the Time Lord had actually got them to a place or time that he was aiming for.

The Doctor had clearly moved onto sulking and was staring out the window into space, Fitz was still scanning the various menus trying to narrow down his options. He almost didn't notice when the Doctor cut his own rantings off mid-sentence, however he did notice the way the Doctor's relaxed posture suddenly tensed though. The Time Lord had been slouching in a lounging position, but he was now sitting bolt upright and scrutinising something beyond the window.

Fitz felt alert in an instant as his instinct to trust the Doctor's senses came naturally to him after travelling with the Doctor for so long. "Doctor what's wrong?"

Fitz let the menu drop and followed the Doctor's gaze trying to see what had the Time Lord on edge out here. He caught a flash of black moving before whoever the Time Lord had been watching were heading through the doors of the diner.

Worryingly the Doctor didn't respond, he looked directly at Fitz and managed a worried smile. Before Fitz could question his friend's odd behaviour there was suddenly the sound of shouting and the cacophony of gunfire.

"Everybody down on the ground. This is a robbery!"

Fitz couldn't believe it. _Really? Here?_ In the middle of nowhere in a bloody diner on their _lunch break_ he and the Doctor were in yet another life and death situation.

Seconds dragged out and chaos reigned as gunfire drowned out the screams of terrified staff and patrons. Fitz froze and his mind blanked out as he watched men with guns pour into the diner and point some nasty looking guns round at everyone.

Fitz felt like he should be doing something or at least moving but he couldn't get his body to respond to anything. His mind had shut him out. Suddenly a gun was in his face and there was a guy screaming at him to get down on the floor. Fitz hadn't been prepared for this terror on his lunch break and his body and mind was completely in shock; it was like he had suddenly fallen into one of his nightmares.

"Are you deaf?" The gunmen screamed in his face.

Fitz thought he was going to die, he really did. So it was a real jolt when strong hands gripped his shoulders and he was suddenly being pulled to the floor. "No, no he's not." A familiar voice was speaking quickly at his ear, far too quickly for Fitz to keep up with properly.

"Don't mess us around." The gunmen growled at both of them raising his gun to emphasise the words. Thankfully nothing more came of it and the man moved onto terrorise others in the room.

Fitz's brain finally caught up with him and he realised it was the Doctor who had a firm grip on his arm, and he must have been the one who had dragged him to the floor when his body had refused to cooperate. He glanced around and saw the other patrons and workers had all wisely hit the floor too; they clearly hadn't been as shell shocked as Fitz.

"Doctor." Fitz muttered his voice sounding unsteady.

"Ssshhh." The Doctor hushed him urgently and Fitz soon saw why. The gunmen were all edgy and rounding on anyone that mad any noise; he supposed the first order of business was crowd control so they were hot on any movement or whisper.

Fitz fought to control his racing heart rate and did as the Doctor instructed. There was no need to rile up the men with the guns anymore than necessary; they had to keep their heads down and stay quiet.

Tense minutes crawled by as two robbers kept an eye on the public whilst the other took the manager to a back room looking for a safe. Fitz had never been involved in anything like this before and he was getting pretty concerned what the robbers would do when it became time to leave. None of them were wearing masks so Fitz was seriously questioning if the men were planning on leaving witnesses. He really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

Before long Fitz noticed that the Doctor was fiddling with something in his pockets whenever the robbers weren't looking at them. Fitz hoped that whatever it was it didn't get them all killed. The last thing they needed now was one of the Doctor's big crazy plans, Fitz wanted to keep his head down and get out of this alive.

Fitz waited until the robber's attention drifted off of them. "What are you doing?" He hissed urgently.

The Doctor threw him a dazzling smile and whispered something that made Fitz's heart skip a beat. "Follow my lead."

Fitz didn't get the chance to question what the hell the Doctor was playing at or question his companion's motives because the Doctor leapt to his feet and started shouting. What Fitz didn't understand was why the hell the Doctor was shouting at _him_.

"I'm sick of you!" The Time Lord yelled at Fitz and began pacing madly.

The room fell deathly silent and the robbers stopped chatting amongst themselves. Everyone was too shocked by the outburst and the actions to react properly to the threat of hostages disobeying orders. Fitz thought the Doctor was bloody mad and he might have just got everyone killed but then he remembered the last words the Doctor had said, to follow his lead.

The Doctor was staring intently at Fitz and Fitz could see the pleading look in his eyes. For whatever reason the Doctor needed him to play along and as mad as the Time Lord could be he had kept alive for this long. Fitz trusted his friend with his life so it was time to put his money where his mouth was.

His heart was in his mouth as he got to his feet shakily and tried to shed the terror he felt; he used it to make his words sound angry and distressed. "Me! You're sick of me! I've always looked out for you."

Fitz knew he had done the right thing when the Doctor's eyes flashed warmly, before he went completely cold and moved forward aggressively grabbing his shirt roughly in an uncharacteristic show of violence.

"You always cause trouble and now look where we are!" The Doctor was shouting in Fitz's face and Fitz allowed himself to be shoved backwards over their old table, grunting as his back dug into the edge of the surface painfully. He took the indication from the Doctor to push back.

Fitz grabbed the Doctor's shirt and shoved him back harshly, maybe a tad too powerfully when the Doctor looked genuinely shocked as he crashed into the bar. Fitz carried on with the act and was in the Time Lord's face in a second.

"You think this is my fault? That's bloody typical of you. You think the bloody sun shines out of your ass." Fitz could see the small smirk pulling at the Doctor's mouth, the bloody idiot was enjoying this.

"Hey you two, stop that right now and sit the hell down."

The robbers had finally untied their tongues and decided it was time to retake control of the ridiculous situation. Fitz realised two hostages started an argument in the middle of a robbery would have been the last thing they would have planned for or expected, which he supposed was rather the point.

Fitz sighed inwardly but followed the Doctor's lead and completely ignored the robber's attempted intervention. The Doctor approved of Fitz's trust and continued their crazy charade. The Time Lord prodded him with his finger.

"You never pull your weight around the house and don't think I don't know what you've been up to." The Doctor pushed into Fitz again and he felt an object being shoved into his hand sneakily.

He glanced down discretely and was surprised to see it was a syringe. What the hell was he supposed to do with this?

Fitz realised the Doctor was waiting for a response and that they still had an audience. He saw from the corner of his eye that the two robbers were growing impatient and looked like they were going to come over and break up the fight physically. That was when Fitz finally caught onto the crazed plan, and _oh great_ he was going to have stab one of them with this bloody syringe wasn't he.

"I've not been up to anything, you always accuse me of things. You don't trust me!" Fitz used the physical altercation with the Doctor to hide the syringe up his sleeve and saw the Doctor do the same, a pleased look in his eye as Fitz caught on.

Fitz kept one eye on the approaching robbers and one eye on the Doctor; he followed the Doctor's actions and prepared the syringe.

"You've been sleeping with my daughter!" The Doctor yelled finally with such force that Fitz reeled back, without any warning the Time Lord took hold of him and threw him at one of the oncoming robbers.

Fitz didn't see what the Doctor did but he took his chance as he crashed into the unsuspecting man. He stabbed the syringe into the gunman's chest and hoped the position didn't matter, god knew exactly what was in the concoction but the Doctor wasn't usually a violent person so Fitz was sure it wouldn't do permanent damage. Fitz was mostly concerned the stuff wouldn't work quickly enough to stop him from getting shot, but the guy's eyes rolled into the back of his head immediately and he dropped to the floor like a stone.

His heart was racing and he felt his hands shaking, he'd just taken down an armed robber. He whirled round at another loud sound and was relieved to see the other guy sprawled on the floor with a needle sticking out of his chest. The Doctor looked ruffled standing above him but physically unharmed; it was then that Fitz realised what the Doctor had just said to him.

"Your daughter? Really Doctor." Fitz could scarcely believe the latest events this was crazy even for the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged and didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. "It worked didn't it? They were buying it."

Fitz burst out laughing, maybe it was the shock or the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, or maybe he was reacting badly. He didn't care. The Doctor was already making the guns safe by removing the bullets. For a man who didn't like guns the Doctor certainly looked like he knew his way round a weapon. "Doctor what the hell was in that stuff? We didn't just kill them did we?"

The Doctor frowned up at Fitz and went searching for another syringe in his pocket. Fitz was rather concerned that he was going to use it on him when the Doctor headed towards a door to the back. "Of course not Fitz, what do you take me for?"

The Doctor disappeared through the swinging doors and the room fell silent. Fitz then twigged that there were originally three robbers. He leant against the counter exhausted and watched as people started picking themselves up from the floor, all of them worried that it wasn't over. Fitz half expected to hear a gun shot but miraculously when the door swung open the Doctor waltzed out large as bloody life; a huge grin on his face and a spring in his step.

He stopped and stared at all the people on the floor. "What are you all waiting for? Isn't someone going to call the police?"

There had been a lot of drama in the following minutes as people realised that the Doctor and Fitz had just foiled an armed robbery, Fitz never thought he'd say that sentence. The Doctor had pulled Fitz out the front door in a lull and explained they really didn't want to be around when the cops showed up, lots of awkward questions. It was better that they slip away before anyone realised.

Fitz was too dumb-founded to offer any real objection. He allowed himself to be steered towards the TARDIS and only realised when the Doctor had started dematerialising that he never even had the chance to order any food, and he was still bloody starving.

"Bugger."


	5. The Birds and the Bees

**The Birds and the Bees**

Fitz was rummaging around in one of the many TARDIS rooms for his old coat; the Doctor had said he last saw the thing in here. Fitz wasn't so sure but he had torn apart his own room so what harm could it do?

He was getting incredibly bored of searching and was about to give up when something caught his eye. In one of the drawers there was a bundle of hand written papers tied together with a pink bow, it looked out of place and odd in the room. Curiosity got the better of him and Fitz took the papers out of the draw and untied the knot.

Fitz's eyes widened when he skimmed the top letter and he blushed as he read the words. These were _love_ letters addressed to the Doctor from Iris. Oh this was too good, all his searching had been worth it. Fitz grinned widely as he read each letter and blurted out laughing at the blatant flirting sprawled over the pages, of all the people he would have imagined the Doctor with it wouldn't have been Iris. Then again he suddenly remembered the last time he saw Iris she had alluded to a sexual encounter so perhaps…

Fitz decided to share his new found discovery with his travelling companion completely forgetting about his lost coat. Fitz tracked down the Doctor in the console room easily. He was where he always was: working on the console hands deep in wires.

"Doctor." Fitz was looking forward to this conversation; for once he could perhaps make the Doctor embarrassed and he had to admit he was curious.

"Hmm." The Time Lord replied not really listening and refusing to take his eyes off the console.

Fitz couldn't wipe the smug grin off his face. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."

"Go on." The Doctor replied distractedly. He still hadn't even looked at Fitz.

Fitz realised the Time Lord wasn't going to pay him the slightest bit of attention until he held more interest than the console, time to go for the jugular then. "You and Iris."

The Doctor froze and stopped whatever he was doing immediately. Fitz watched with glee as the Time Lord tensed; perhaps he was finally picking up on Fitz's teasing tone.

The Time Lord extracted himself carefully from under the console and glanced at his companion warily. "What about Iris?"

Fitz was inwardly jumping for joy; he had hit the jackpot with those letters. There wasn't much that the Doctor was embarrassed about but Iris Wildthyme was clearly one of things that could make him blush.

"The last time we saw her she mentioned something about you, her and sex." Fitz waited for the penny drop and could barely hold in his excitement.

The Doctor hadn't even flinched. He remained rooted to the spot frozen and his expression was stony. Fitz was disappointed he had expected more of a reaction than this.

"Hmm." The Doctor finally replied without emotion, almost as if he were bored of the conversation.

Fitz was more than a little confused because he had been sure that the Doctor would be ruffled by this; hell the Time Lord had acted like a rabbit caught in the headlights when Fitz first brought it up.

"That's it? Hmmm?" Fitz asked not caring that he sounded openly disappointed.

The Doctor suddenly grinned which worried Fitz to no end, what followed that smile was never good for him. "What exactly did you want to know Fitz?" The Doctor started conversationally but then there was suddenly a wicked glint in his eyes that had Fitz on edge instantly. "Oh did you need me to tell you about sex?"

Fitz's brain stopped working. "Wait what?" For the life of him Fitz couldn't understand how this conversation had taken this turn. How it could have gone so badly and how had he ended up here?

"Well I always thought your parents or elders would have given you a biology talk but I am more than willing to plug your knowledge gap." The Time Lord clapped Fitz on the shoulders excitedly and Fitz reeled from the contact; he was still frozen to the spot in shock.

Fitz finally managed to get his mouth to function normally. "Now hang on a minute…"

The Doctor interrupted before Fitz could get very far with his objections. Fitz still couldn't believe how the Doctor had turned this situation round on him.

"No, no Fitz this is very important. I feel like I would be leaving you unequipped for life if I let this cry for help go unanswered." The Doctor was beaming happily and clearly having the time of his life. The bastard was actually enjoying watching Fitz squirm.

Fitz could see where this dark conversation was going and wanted no further part in it, his plan had obviously backfired so the only option now was halt and retreat. "Doctor…" Fitz groaned warningly.

Predictably the Doctor completely ignored his warning. "Now where to start…" The Time Lord was suddenly a blur of motion as he headed over to the chalkboard in the corner and started rummaging through books.

Fitz held his head in his hands as the Doctor continued to ignore his pleas. _What have I done?_

"We need pictures, diagrams. I probably have some old videos lying around somewhere…" The Doctor rambled and Fitz stared mouth agape this was not how this was supposed to go. The Doctor was talking about videos and this was getting far too real; a joke was a joke but this was on the border of becoming irreversible.

"Stop! Doctor just stop!" Fitz yelled at the Doctor's back.

The Doctor actually listened this time and stopped fumbling through cassette tapes. He looked innocently up at Fitz and somehow made Fitz feel bad for interrupting his mission. He wasn't sure how the Doctor did it but Fitz didn't detect a hint of teasing in the Doctor's stare, the guy was so insufferable sometimes.

"So you don't want to know about what happens when a man gets over-excited?" How the Doctor managed to keep a straight face delivering the question was beyond Fitz.

"Forget it." Fitz muttered miserably and shook his head in despair. He strolled away dejectedly back to his room and completely missed the wide smirk that was spreading over the Doctor's face. One day he would find something that would make the Doctor squirm; one day he would outsmart his friend.


	6. The Missing Pages

**The Missing Pages**

Fitz had been fuming silently for weeks. He had been on the wrong end of the Doctor's tricks for some time and it was really starting to grate on him. Each time he tried to get revenge it all backfired spectacularly; perhaps that should have been enough of a deterrent but strangely it just pushed Fitz on harder. So that was why Fitz spent weeks watching the Doctor like a hawk, to find something he could use against him.

An idea sprang into Fitz's head like a lightbulb moment; the Doctor had few true prized possessions but he was a real book nerd. The Time Lord was a lover of knowledge if there ever was one. The Doctor even had a pile of books sitting by his favourite armchair that he was currently working through. Fitz grinned as the devious idea took shape in his mind, the Doctor would be so pissed about this.

In a quiet moment when the Doctor was far away Fitz cut out the last chapter of every book in the pile. He smiled as he completed his task and clapped himself on the back for a job well done. There was no way the Time Lord could turn this treachery back on him; it was foolproof.

* * *

The Doctor had spent the afternoon reading through a new book, he had made a habit of setting aside some time in the day to whittle down his never-ending pile to read. It was all going so well until the Doctor reached the end of the book, or rather where the end should have been. He frowned as his fingers felt along the seam of the spine; it was like someone had cut the pages out.

"What on earth?" The Doctor muttered and frowned deeply; he was sure it hadn't been like this the last time he read it.

He suddenly eyed the rest of the books in his to-read pile suspiciously as a nasty through flashed through his mind. "He wouldn't…" The Doctor whispered darkly and grabbed the next book in the pile.

He flicked to the back of the all the books and actually gasped audibly when he saw the cut marks along the spine. He threw the books down angrily one by one, his frustration growing the further down the pile he ventured. Every last chapter of every book had been cut out.

"That little…" The Doctor got up abruptly and stormed off to find Fitz. The Doctor was furious with his companion, he had gone too far this time.

The Time Lord soon found the guilty culprit in the kitchen looking far too smug and happy. The expression made the Doctor even angrier, how dare his companion vandalise his books?

Fitz glanced up from his food and grinned as he saw the Doctor's flustered face, the little so and so had a look of pure innocence plastered to his face. "Problem?"

The Doctor was close to exploding violently, this little charade was over. "I know what you did to my books." He growled menacingly.

Fitz's smile widened. "Oh, that." Frustratingly the companion soon returned his attention to his food and acted like the Doctor wasn't in the room. How could Fitz not grasp the seriousness of the situation?

"Well?" The Doctor demanded and marched towards his devious companion.

Fitz looked at him warily and stopped eating; he was clearly unsure why the Doctor had deemed it necessary to be so close. "Why does it matter so much?"

The Doctor huffed incredulously. How could he make his companion understand how angry he was and why this was such a catastrophic situation? "I need to know the ending!" He exclaimed passionately.

Fitz grinned mischievously and replied cheekily. "Endings can be rewritten."

The Doctor wanted to hit his friend then and there. Had he always been this insufferable? "Why?" The Doctor asked eventually allowing his despair to lace his tone.

Fitz sobered and the grin slid off his face as he picked up how upset the Doctor truly was. "You've made me feel like a right fool these last few weeks. Just wanted to get under your skin a bit. I didn't think it would upset you this much."

Fitz looked genuinely remorseful and the Doctor forced himself to calm down as he realised this was just another harmless prank, Fitz hadn't been knowingly as malicious as the Doctor had suspected. The Doctor realised he had to be the adult in this situation, Fitz was right he had embarrassed his companion a lot and if he could give it out then he should be able to take it back. He should have seen the revenge coming a mile off.

He calmed down considerably and put his hand on Fitz's shoulder. "I'm not that upset Fitz. It just took me a little by surprise."

Fitz brightened knowing his little joke hadn't been taken too personally. "It was good wasn't it?" Fitz grinned broadly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. He had to give it to Fitz, his companion knew how to get under his skin. "Yes Fitz it was very inventive."

He would have to be on his highest alert for some time if the look in Fitz's eye was anything to go by. The kid had gotten a taste of winning and had loved it. Fitz's behaviour was an open challenge to the Doctor like he was throwing down a gauntlet. The Doctor's mood brightened. If there was anything he loved more than reading; it was a challenge.


	7. The Time The Master Kidnapped Fitz

**The Time The Master Kidnapped Fitz**

Fitz groaned and resisted the whole way back to the land of the living. Eventually he realised he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, and for some reason he had fallen asleep in a really uncomfortable position. Fitz heard a metallic rattle and glanced up to the source of the annoying noise which was stopping him from getting some much needed sleep. He frowned as he saw that the thing causing the offensive sound was in fact chains, chains that were wrapped around his wrists.

Ah, that would explain why his shoulders felt like they were detached from his body.

Fitz's confusion multiplied as he took stock of his surroundings and saw computers, lab equipment and everything to signify the place he had woken up in was some sort of creepy underground lab. The space was dark, damp and bloody freezing. Fitz shivered as he realised his coat was missing; a frown grew across his face as he struggled to remember how he had gotten here. Fitz was pretty sure he hadn't walked in here and chained himself up willingly so the question was what the hell had happened?

After looking round for a sign of anyone he could ask for answers and tugging at his restraints; Fitz resigned himself to the fact that for now he was on his own and trapped. He tried to sift through his confused mind for any memories that may explain his current situation, and where on earth the Doctor was.

He knew that the Doctor had wandered off to conduct some sort of secret meeting, he had left Fitz to wander around the capital of where ever they were. Fitz hadn't got that far with asking the Time Lord before he raced off, pointing Fitz towards a bar and shoving credits in his hand before he went. The Doctor certainly knew his companion well and Fitz stopped complaining as soon as he stepped foot in the bar, and found out the credits he had would buy him enough drinks to last many nights over.

That was where things got a bit blurry. From the pounding in his head and lump forming there the only conclusion he came to was that he must have been hit or knocked out. Whatever had happened next was unclear, but now he was restrained by handcuffs he was more than a little worried for his continued existence.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and his heart flew into his mouth. Fitz slumped backwards and feigned unconsciousness, he didn't want his captor whoever he was to know he was awake. He held his breath as the footsteps grew closer and came to a stop in front of him, Fitz never had been a good actor especially not under stressful circumstances, but miraculously the footsteps started to walk away and Fitz remembered to breathe again.

After a few tense moments he built up the courage to open his eyes and have a peek at his kidnapper. He spotted a man with his back to him working on something near the computers, Fitz was thankful the guy wasn't looking in his direction. He couldn't see much of the man from his position but he could see that he was bald, wearing glasses and dressed all in black. Funnily enough Fitz felt like he'd seen the guy before but he couldn't place where.

"I know you're awake Fitz." The kidnapper sung in a playful tone.

Fitz almost jumped out of his skin; he should have known his little act hadn't fooled anyone. He also picked up on the fact his kidnapper knew his name, and he was getting a crazy vibe off this guy.

Fitz dropped the act completely. "Who are you?" His throat was drier than he realised so the question sounded croaky but his kidnapper heard what he needed to.

Fitz flinched when his kidnapper turned and started towards him. It was the first look he had gotten of the man's face but strangely it didn't ring any bells. His kidnapper stopped just shy of his captive and crouched down to match Fitz's eye-line.

"You don't remember me? That's quite insulting." Fitz gulped as he saw his kidnapper's fists clench, he looked genuinely angered that Fitz couldn't remember him.

As Fitz stared into the mad-man's cold eyes it finally clicked. He should have recognised him from the voice alone but in fairness he had been hit round the head. He felt the temperature drop a few degrees and his heart dropped as he realised just how much trouble he was really in, the question remained though what did the Master want with him?

"The Master." He whispered and felt terrified that he was in the same vicinity as the Doctor's arch nemesis. If only half the things the Doctor had said were true then Fitz knew this was a very bad situation to be in; this man had already tried to kill him once and maybe he was finally about to finish the job.

The Master finally looked pleased with the reaction Fitz was giving him, he wanted to see fear. With that in mind Fitz tried to put on a brave face and regulate his breathing, it didn't work very well though anyone could see he was blood petrified. "Are you going to kill me?"

The Master seemed to rock back on his heel deliberating the question internally. He suddenly lashed out and grabbed his captive's jaw causing Fitz to cry out in shock. "I think I'd have more fun torturing you."

Fitz gulped and struggled to keep his heart rate under control; he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest at one point. The Master looked predatory and unless Fitz was reading the mad-man wrong he actually looked aroused by the idea of torture, the Doctor had been right about the Master being a sadist then.

The Master squeezed Fitz's jaw painfully and dug his nails into his captive's flesh, drawing blood vehemently. "Sadly for now, your presence is all I require."

Fitz balked until finally the evil Time Lord released his painful grip. The scary thing was he actually did look really disappointed. Fitz fought off the urge to recoil from the viper in front of him, worried that any sudden move on his part would cause him to strike out again.

Curiosity rather got the better of him. "Why?"

The Master's face suddenly flashed with rage, and before Fitz knew what was happening a hand was flying towards his face. The blow slapped against his face leaving behind a harsh sting, he felt his lip cut against his teeth and disgustingly tasted blood. Fitz's head spun and _bloody hell_, this guy was volatile.

His kidnapper took hold of Fitz's neck and leaned into Fitz's trapped body effectively pinning him there. "You do not speak unless I say you can. Understand?" The Master snarled nastily, squeezing off Fitz's air supply slowly.

Fitz didn't know if he could speak and was petrified to receive more physical violence. So he just nodded fervently, hoping the iron-clad grip on his neck would lessen so he could breathe again. The Master did nothing of the sort. He gripped Fitz's neck harder until he was choking, Fitz struggled against the chains but his hands wouldn't budge and with the Master pinning him against the wall he had nowhere to escape too. Fitz stared into the insane mad eyes as the pounding in his head increased and he started to slip away.

Just when Fitz was starting to see black spots the Master released his grip and walked away without another word. Fitz hacked and fought for each breath coughing for several minutes. His starved lungs refilled slowly and it took him some time to calm his pounding heart. He couldn't believe that the Master had almost killed him and for what? Fitz was going to keep his mouth shut until the Master said otherwise; he never wanted to experience that again.

Fitz realised the Master had completely disappeared which was worrying in itself, what if he came back in a worse mood? Fitz actually flinched when some time later the Master reappeared and walked over to him, a bottle of water in his hands. Fitz remained quiet and watched his kidnapper warily, he really didn't know what to expect here.

"I know your species is reliant on this." The Master explained and it was like he had never had the violent outburst earlier. He didn't exactly look kind now but he was a hell of a lot calmer and on the surface at least lacked any emotion. Fitz wasn't going to forget that it didn't take much to set off this particular explosion.

The Master held out the bottle with cap off and Fitz looked warily at it, he didn't want to speak and ask if it had been poisoned and he didn't want to drink tainted water willingly. His wariness was picked up on in no time.

"For god's sake. If I was going to kill you it wouldn't be with a bottle of water." Surprisingly Fitz believed him completely, the Master was far more violent than this.

He sighed then leaned his head towards the bottle to take several gulps. Fitz had to admit the cool liquid was bliss on his burning throat and it could only help his pounding headache. When Fitz was finished the Master walked back towards his desk and sat all the time watching Fitz carefully, it made Fitz's skin crawl.

"You're here because I need something from the Doctor." Fitz was confused for a second then realised the Master was answering his question from earlier. He just about stopped himself from asking the pressing question on his lips, the angry reminder of why was painted all over his neck.

The Master smirked as he watched Fitz's internal struggle. "You can talk Fitz."

Fitz fought down the anger that came with the command, he wanted out alive and antagonising his kidnapper was not the best approach for that. "Why did you kidnap me if you need something from the Doctor?"

The Master scoffed. "Come now Fitz, the Doctor would do anything for one of his pets."

"I'm not his pet!" Fitz didn't know where the boldness had come from.

The Master's eyes flashed dangerously and Fitz realised he had to be careful not to push it; the Master was in a good mood at the moment and he wanted to keep it that way. Fitz tried to move the subject onto something else. "You know, I asked him about the two of you."

"Really, what did he say?" The Master looked genuinely excited that the Doctor had talked about him.

He shrugged as best he could with his arms chained above him. "Not much actually." Fitz was honestly curious, he wondered if the Master would tell him more. "He pretty much just said that you were an evil genius who wanted to take over the universe, and that you used to be friends."

The Master face fell. "That's all he said?"

Fitz tensed and adrenaline raced through his veins as he recognised the warning signs of rage. He had unwittingly provoked the Master again there was madness swirling in the Time Lord's eyes. The Master rose from his chair which went flying from the force, and he ripped across the space towards Fitz like a hurricane.

Fitz finally found his voice and squeaked an answer. "Yes." Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut?

"Let me tell you something boy. What the Doctor and I have is more complicated than you will ever wrap your puny ape mind around, it's more complex than your entire stinking civilisation and I warn you not to trivialise it." The Master had his hand curled in Fitz's shirt and he was genuinely petrified that the Master would snap his neck, or strangle him again.

Fitz held his tongue and prayed that the Master would calm the hell down before he rediscovered the sudden urge to murder him. "Nothing smart to say now?" The Master sneered.

Fitz shook his head quickly. He just about held the Master's stare without passing out. They both jumped as a clatter echoed round the room, emitting from the far side.

"Now I know why my ears were burning." The new comer quipped.

"Doctor!" Fitz cried out elated, he had never been happier to see his friend. The Master was a bloody lunatic and maybe he should have listened to the Doctor in the first place, he had told him everything he needed to know about the Master and he hadn't listened.

The Doctor's smile disappeared as he looked down at Fitz and took in the vicious bruises at his neck, and the blood on his lip. He completely ignored the Master's gun coming up to point at his chest.

"Are you alright Fitz?" He questioned softly.

The Master was getting tired of being ignored, Fitz had never met such an egotistical narcissist in all his life. He thought the Doctor was childish and wanted attention but the Master was 10 times worst.

"Don't worry about him Doctor, you're the one with the gun pointed at you."

The Doctor's gaze left Fitz as he managed a weak nod. His eyes blazed angrily at the Master and Fitz was shocked to see the man actually stumble back a little. Fitz hadn't seen the Doctor this pissed off in some time, he completely ignored the gun pointing at his chest and walked towards the Master.

"Hurting me is one thing. But you keep your hands off my friends." Fitz shivered at the icy tone, the room's temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Christ the Doctor was scary when he wanted to be; this is what his worst enemies must see.

The Master took a few moments to recover and reaffirmed his grip on his weapon. "You are in no position to tell me what to do Doctor." He growled angrily.

The Doctor pulled something from his pocket that Fitz didn't recognise but the Master clearly did. "I rather think I am."

Fitz had no idea what was going on but the Master looked seriously annoyed at whatever the Doctor was showing him.

"Where's the rest of it!" He screamed at the Doctor and all of a sudden hit the Doctor viciously in the face with the butt of the gun. The Doctor crumpled to the ground heavily and Fitz looked on horrified as blood streamed down the Time Lord's face.

"If you want to know you need to stop." The Doctor managed to mutter, holding a hand to his nose and wincing in pain.

The Master looked ready to explode; he didn't like being ordered what to do. Fitz jumped as the Master stomped over to him and raised the gun to his head.

"Tell me now Doctor, or I'll kill him." Fitz couldn't take his eyes off the barrel of the gun it was completely steady in the murderer's hands.

The Doctor shot up off the floor his bleeding nose forgotten. "Wait!" He shouted desperately. "If you do that you'll never get what you want."

Fitz forgot how to breathe as the silence stretched on, he could see the gears turning in the Master's mind and saw how much the Time Lord wanted to kill him.

The Master eventually lowered the gun an inch. "How so?"

The Doctor held his hands out in a placating manner and started babbling. "I've hidden the other piece and rigged it to self-destruct after a time limit. If you don't let me take Fitz out of here I won't tell you where it is in time for you to get to it."

Fitz waited patiently although it wasn't like he had much of a choice; the tension in the air was palpable. The Master looked furious that he had been played, Fitz realised the Doctor would be an idiot to not do something like this otherwise his life-long enemy would kill both of them once he got what he wanted.

"I brought you this part of it so you know I'm telling the truth." The Doctor held out the piece of equipment and with a growl the Master snatched it, lowering his gun completely.

Fitz started breathing again.

"You know I could make you tell me Doctor." The Master promised dangerously and Fitz was reminded of the time his kidnapper had threatened to torture him.

The Doctor just smiled though. "Not in time."

The Master didn't look like he liked the fact at all but he was smart enough to know it was true. He threw a key out of his pocket at the Doctor angrily. The Doctor caught it and immediately rushed over to Fitz, apologising as the manacles scraped his broken skin.

Thankfully Fitz's hands were soon free and the Doctor helped him to his feet, protectively putting himself between the Master and his companion. "I give you the location when we get back to my TARDIS. I know how to contact you."

The Master looked at them both dangerously. Most likely toying with the idea of just killing them now.

He stepped closer to the pair of them and rested his blaster against the Doctor's shoulder lazily. "If you don't I'll hunt you down like a dog, and I'll make you watch as I tear Fitz apart." Fitz couldn't help the tremble that shook him, he could see the Master was deadly serious. The Doctor had some great friends…

The Doctor stiffened and Fitz saw his hands clench and unclench, he was struggling to control his temper which was unlike the Doctor. Eventually the Doctor grabbed Fitz and pulled him along past the Master. "Come on Fitz, we're leaving."

Fitz was flabbergasted when they weren't shot in the back as they walked out of the underground lab. He had half expected the Master to change his mind on their way out. Now that they were out of immediate danger Fitz felt his body cry out for attention. He was feeling pretty light-headed and it didn't help matters when the Doctor sped them along, wanting to put as much difference between the crazed Time Lord and themselves.

"What did you do for him?" Fitz asked when they were finally nearing the TARDIS, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The Doctor glanced sadly at the marks on Fitz's neck, he looked incredibly guilty. "It doesn't matter Fitz. This will never happen again. I promise you."

Fitz fought the urge to shiver at the Doctor's tone and the powerful look in his gaze. It was the kind of determination that brought down whole governments. He hadn't seen conviction like it before and it was enough to take his breath away. He had finally found how deep the hatred ran in the Doctor and Master's crazy relationship and he wished he hadn't. It would be too soon if he ever heard that man's name mentioned again.


	8. The Time Fitz Had Company

**A/N - After the last story I thought Fitz deserved less of a harsh time.**

* * *

**The Time Fitz Had company**

The Doctor was bored, not just casually bored but catastrophically disinterested with nothing to do. You'd think with all of time and space to travel through and basically unlimited rooms to explore in the TARDIS he would have found something, but alas he was at a loss. It was because of his unrelenting boredom that the Doctor was strolling down the corridors towards Fitz's room, perhaps they could go on a trip. That would cheer them both up and perhaps help burn through some of the Doctor's abundance of energy.

He soon reached Fitz's room and walked straight through the door; completely forgetting the rule about knocking. The Doctor hadn't had any embarrassing encounters yet, but that was all about to change though. The Time Lord skidded to a halt at the shocking sight that greeted him.

There was a women in Fitz's bed who the Doctor had never seen before and perhaps most disturbing of all she was completely naked, only modestly covered by bedsheets. Whatever he was about to say died instantly as his mind went shock, what the hell was going on?

"Who are you?" It was just about the only words he could manage, and he made doubly sure to avert his eyes and talk to her face.

The mystery women looked up at him and didn't seem surprised by his entrance, or embarrassed at the state she had been found in. "Oh, you must be the Doctor. I'm Laura."

Right so there was an unknown person in his TARDIS, in Fitz's bed and she seemed to know who he was. _Unhelpful._ The woman also seemed suspiciously confident and at home in _his_ home. He was starting to get worried that perhaps something had happened to Fitz when the man of the hour decided to join them.

The bathroom door swung open and Fitz trotted out happily wearing only his boxers. He soon spotted the Doctor standing dumbfounded and smiled mischievously in his direction. "Oops."

The Doctor did a double take and blinked rapidly, was that all his companion had to say for this? Had he no concern for security or discretion.

The Doctor finally found his voice and rewired it to his brain. "Care to explain Fitz."

Fitz turned bright red and could see the Time Lord was miffed. "Um Laura, could you give us a minute?"

Laura dragged the bed sheet round herself and traipsed into the bathroom; giving Fitz and the Doctor a charming smile as she left. "Sure, don't be to long." Laura seductively stroked Fitz's arm on her way past.

Fitz blushed whilst his eyes almost popped out of his skull; the Doctor averted his gaze feeling more than a little embarrassed that a scantily dressed women was giving him and his companion the eye. He was half tempted to just give in and believe he was dreaming thinking eventually he would just wake up.

They were eventually alone and the Doctor rounded on Fitz angrily. "Who the hell is that?!" He whispered harshly, pointing animatedly to the bathroom door.

Fitz played dumb and looked like he didn't understand why the Doctor was so miffed. "That's Laura." He answered innocently.

"I know that, I did hear you." The Doctor snapped impatiently. "I mean what is she doing here?" He hissed urgently eyes darting to the door nervously incase she decided to make a reappearance.

Fitz laughed heartily then gave him an odd look when the Doctor looked like he still didn't understand. "Surely you don't need me to spell it out for you."

The Doctor groaned and held his head in his hands tiredly. This was not what he had in mind at all when he had come looking for Fitz. Boredom was better than this. "I can't believe you think it's okay to just bring random people into the TARDIS without asking or telling me."

Fitz mimed an _oh_ as he realised what the Doctor was so unhappy about. "Well you haven't taken off so she can just leave and go back home after."

The Time Lord was flabbergasted, how could Fitz be so blind and not see how this could be a problem. "What if I had taken off?" It wasn't out of the question. On many occasions Fitz hadn't even realised he had taken off and landed again somewhere else, the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for was stranding somebody away from home.

Fitz shrugged. "Then you could have landed again, this ship travels in space and time as you keep reminding us all."

"And did you tell Laura that?" The Doctor half joked.

Fitz looked sheepish and suspicious all of a sudden. "They get interested when I mention it yeah, they want to come and see it for themselves."

The Doctor was well aware that his mouth was hanging open. "You use the TARDIS as your hook up line?" He had never been so horrified.

Fitz half heartedly shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

The Time Lord started pacing and shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

They were both interrupted by Laura's floating voice which carried through the door. "Fitz come join me in the shower."

The Doctor ignored the way Fitz perked up at the thought; he didn't want to know any of the details or be here for a single minute longer. This diversion had been a disaster.

"Do you mind Doc?" Fitz indicated for the Doctor to take his leave and was already edging closer to the bathroom.

The Doctor glared at his companion sternly. "I'm taking off in 30 minutes, whether you're finished or not." He managed to keep a straight face as he scolded Fitz, just.

His warning stopped Fitz's eager escape to the bathroom but just for a moment. "And Fitz, we will be talking about this later." If Fitz thought he was just going to let this slide then he had another thing coming.

Even the Doctors warning wasn't enough to sober Fitz who just nodded distractedly and rushed into the bathroom. The Doctor shook his head in disbelief and made a hasty escape before he heard something he would rather not. He rushed to the door desperately to return to the normalcy of the rest of the TARDIS. Over all his years he had never had a companion like Fitz.


	9. The Hijacking

**The Hijacking**

Fitz was in a good mood for once; he had spent the evening in various drinking establishments and had well and truly blown off some steam. Happily with a beer jacket on he didn't feel the biting cold so fiercely nor did he realise he was being followed in his inebriated state, well not until it was far too late to do anything about it.

Forceful arms bundled him into a nearby alley and he was soon staring directly down the barrel of a nasty looking energy gun, which well and truly ended his jovial night. Fitz's brain went blank staring into the black hole, not that he had been thinking of anything noteworthy anyway. All of a sudden Fitz felt the chill of the evening breeze cut through him and realised he wasn't quite so drunk as he first thought, either that or facing a loaded weapon had the unintended side effect of sobering a person up.

Fitz wondered how on earth he had gotten himself into this perilous position. Contrary to popular belief it was actually the Doctor who was the magnet for trouble, and seeing as he wasn't around Fitz was a little confused to be surrounded by four burly aliens who were leering and brandishing nasty looking weapons.

He thought back through the night's events but found no particular reason why he should deserve such violent and aggressive treatment. He had been minding his own business and kept his nose clean just like the Doctor had told him too, and now he was heading back home to the TARDIS. Well he had been until he had been ambushed in the middle of the bloody street, is this how the Doctor felt when he stumbled upon trouble?

Fitz held his breath as the four aliens closed in on him and a fist tightened on his jacket. "Take us to your ship, or we'll kill you."

Fitz resisted the urge to cough on the guy's stale breath, he blinked stupidly instead. Had he just heard right? Was he getting ship-jacked? The angry shake deemed to help clarify how little patience these guys had.

"What ship?" Fitz answered dumbly aware he probably wasn't fooling anyone.

The guy holding his jacket threw him a feral grin then cocked his fist to punch some sense into Fitz. Fitz yelled out as he tasted blood and his head impacted with the wall, he didn't get another word in for about a minute as the alien took out his frustration on Fitz's chest and face. Finally when he was done he held Fitz up by the scruff of his jacket causing Fitz to struggle for breath and grasp the fist wildly.

The alien leaned into Fitz's personal space "The ship you were blabbing about in the bar, the ship that can travel in _space and time._"

Fitz balked. _Shit._ He hadn't realised that had been real, he fuzzily remembered getting chatty to some people about the TARDIS but perhaps he had been louder than intended and picked up an unwanted audience. Fitz started to feel incredibly guilty and stupid; he had pretty much walked himself into this situation but he couldn't take these guys to the TARDIS and put the Doctor in danger too.

It was difficult to make life and death decisions under time pressure and the throbbing in his head, chest and face really did not help matters. Miserably he could already feel blood dripping down and sticking to his face. The alien seemed to clock his hesitance and placed the blaster against his shoulder. Fitz hissed in pain and held his breath for whatever was to come; he half expected to have the whole limb shot off at this range.

"Where is it?" He accentuated each word by pressing into Fitz's body crushing it in the small space.

Fitz had reservations about what these people wanted with a ship that could travel in space and time but honestly he didn't want to die, and he was pretty sure the Doctor wouldn't want him to die. Well that was until he invited four armed men into his home…

With very little choice in the matter Fitz gulped heavily and pointed in the direction of the TARDIS. "It's over there." He managed to squeak, terrified of what he and the Doctor were being dragged into.

The aliens all grinned at one another and then Fitz was being shoved out in front of all of them. "Good, lead the way."

* * *

The Doctor had just finished repairing the view screen; the thing had been on the blink for weeks and after literally walking out into a war-zone Fitz had demanded it be fixed. The Doctor had eventually relented and stripped the console to get to the innards; Fitz predictably had got bored and wandered out to find something to drink. In fairness this situation suited the Doctor; he was happier to be left alone in peace and quiet to complete the repair work.

The Time Lord finished putting everything back together again and realised Fitz still hadn't returned. He might have to venture out into the cold to find his companion yet again. The Doctor was still debating about whether it was worth going out too search for Fitz when he heard a key in the lock and the sound of his companion returning.

"What time do you…" The joke died on his lips as Fitz flew threw the air and landed in a heap on the floor moaning in pain.

Four heavily built and well-armed humanoids followed his companion through the doors and all aimed their weapons at the Doctor and Fitz.

"Hands up now!" They barked.

The Doctor was too shocked to do anything for a second. What the hell had Fitz done to draw trouble this time? It was then that he heard Fitz whimper in anguish and looked down at his friend frowning. He soon spotted the abrasions, cuts and bruises on his companion's face and the way he had his arms curled protectively around his chest. Fitz had been beaten badly and it turned the Doctor's stomach, his blood boiled the longer he observed and spotted new injuries.

In the heat of the moment the Doctor strode forward angrily, only stopping when a gun crashed viciously into his stomach. The Doctor gasped in shock and lost his breath for a second, slamming to his knees and coughing against the burning sensation.

"I said hands up!" The guy who had hit him in the stomach grasped his hair harshly and used it to lift the Doctor's head. The Doctor gritted his teeth and flinched when a blaster was pressed into his cheek. He was still struggling to get his breath back but grudgingly did as the intruder commanded, holding his hands up in surrender.

Fitz groaned loudly pulling the Doctor's attention back onto what really mattered. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing yet, trust me." The gunman sneered.

The Doctor wanted to recoil from the man even more now he had shown his cruel nature but he stayed put, wary of the blaster's that were pointed at his and Fitz's heads. He was well aware of the veiled threat in the gunman's words. No matter what they had already done to Fitz they could do a lot more damage, and the Doctor was very aware that these were violent men.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS door close and watched silently as the other two bad guys started fiddling at the TARDIS controls. The Doctor snorted, one couldn't simply learn to fly a TARDIS by pressing random buttons. The guy still holding the Doctor's hair shouted at his friends. "Hey, can you fly this thing or not?"

The two at the controls looked at each other dumbly. "No chance boss, never seen anything like this. Are we sure this even a ship?"

The bad guy hovering over Fitz kicked him in the stomach. "This one said it travels in space and time." Fitz moaned and curled up further into a ball miserably; the Doctor winced sympathetically.

A blaster nudged the Doctor. "You the pilot?"

The Doctor considered the question carefully, he could always pretend that Fitz was bragging and that this wasn't a ship; it definitely didn't look like one to the outside eye. That thought died though when the alien hovering over Fitz kicked him hard in the stomach causing his companion to cry out.

"Yes, yes." The Doctor said hurriedly, hoping his submission was enough to keep any further attention off of Fitz.

The leader leaned down into the Doctor's face causing the Time Lord to tense. "Good. You're going to help us rob a bank." He then finally let go of the Doctor's head and let a huge grin spread over his face.

The Doctor almost laughed out loud in the guy's face; what a ludicrous notion. "No I will not."

The leader's expression turned stormy, he clearly did not like not being taken seriously. "Archie." He indicated to the guy hovering near Fitz.

The Doctor watched horrified as Archie started kicking his companion relentlessly. He instinctively scrambled to his feet to rush to the aid of his friend, but he didn't get far when strong grips grabbed hold of his arms and held him back. He scrabbled against the hold as Fitz continued to take a vicious beating, grunting and yelling under the unfair assault.

"Stop, stop I'll help you!" The Doctor screamed at the guy kicking the living daylights out of his friend.

'Archie' looked up at his boss for confirmation and thankfully the leader decided enough was enough. He walked menacingly in front of the Doctor who was still being held at bay by the other two morons. "You better do exactly what we say, or your friend there will suffer the consequences."

The Doctor clenched his fists and struggled to retain a grip on his temper. Fitz had already been suffering the consequences and he did not take kindly to people hurting his friends. He was in an impossible situation here, but he couldn't let these men beat Fitz to death in front of him.

"I have one condition." He stated boldly; watching the boss do a double take.

The leader thankfully didn't take offence to the demand he even seemed to find it amusing. "Go on pilot."

The Doctor didn't laugh because there wasn't one part of this nightmare he found amusing. "If one person gets hurt during this I won't just let you walk away."

The leader recognised a threat when he heard one. His smile morphed into a dangerous grin. "Okay, let me tell you something. If you mess us about I'll kill your friend nice and slow."

* * *

The Doctor scowled at his bound hands for the umpteenth time as they one again made it difficult to operate the TARDIS controls. He had argued that flying the ship would be much faster if he could use both hands properly, but the intruders didn't trust him in the slightest.

During the flight he had a constant shadow at his side; keeping a careful eye on everything he did. Not that these idiots would know if he did anything strange at the controls until they ended up at a different location. The Time Lord glanced over at Fitz who was tied up against the other side of the console room with two permanent guards. The Doctor was clear that if he messed up once then Fitz would bare the brunt of his mistake and the leader's grim threat still echoed through his mind.

Fitz had been unconscious for the majority of the journey which may have been a blessing in disguise. The beating he took sounded mighty painful and Fitz's face was already swelling up. The Doctor was mostly concerned about a rather nasty head wound on the side of his companion's head, it was probably the deciding reason which had him drifting in and out of this world.

The Doctor sighed wearily he had been in a few messes in his time but this situation was quickly spiralling out of control. For now the only thing the Doctor could do was do as these men asked and get them where they needed to go; he was working on something as they flew which could hopefully help Fitz and he out of this. He kept a straight face as he worked on his secondary objective being extra careful when his shadow started shoving him around.

The Doctor didn't trust the intruders to let them both go after they had committed their heist. He imagined they would continue to use Fitz as leverage to make the Doctor fly them wherever they wanted to go; committing hundreds of crimes and hurting god knew how many people.

Fitz groaned loudly and the Doctor watched his companion sadly. He wasn't one for praying but he and Fitz needed a bit of luck on their side. He had been working on a side project which could help for some time but had never tested it; let alone hook it up to be activated by his sonic screwdriver. All he could do was keep his fingers crossed that it would work when they needed it.

* * *

The Doctor eventually landed the ship where the crew wanted to go, and he was soon bundled onto the floor next to Fitz as the intruders geared up for the job. One attacker stayed behind to guard the pair whilst the other three rushed out of the doors waving guns; the Doctor winced as he heard a commotion outside made up mostly of terrified people yelling. He hated violence and despised the fact he had been forced to help these criminals. He had meant what he said earlier if one more person got hurt this was all over, no matter what happened to him or Fitz. He sincerely hoped it didn't come to that.

The yelling outside caused Fitz to stir with a groan. The Doctor glanced down at him and managed a half hearted smile; he wasn't fooling anyone though they both knew this situation was pretty bleak. "What are we gonna do Doctor?" Fitz coughed out. "They aren't going to let us go."

The Doctor had to admit he agreed with Fitz, still he had to try and keep their hopes up. "I'm working on something."

Fitz was about to question what exactly that was when the door burst open and the other three intruders tore across the room. The Doctor shushed Fitz and remained silent and still as the men clapped each other on the backs in celebration. They couldn't hear any commotion from outside the TARDIS anymore and the Doctor hoped these men hadn't used their weapons.

The leader suddenly stopped jumping round with joy and stalked over to the captives. "Don't worry, no one died." He leaned his blaster against Fitz's leg which had the intended effect of putting them both on edge.

"So now you've got what you want, will you let us go?" The Doctor already had the screwdriver up his sleeve, half knowing exactly where this conversation was going to go.

Predictably the leader grinned nastily and shook his head. "I don't think so, this worked so well I think we want to do this again somewhere else." He glanced over his shoulder at the others who were all still marvelling at the amount of proceeds. "What do you think boys?"

They all jeered and looked ecstatic with the new plan. The Doctor was not happy in the slightest but he had sadly predicted this turn of events. "So what do you say Doc? Ready for another adventure?"

The Doctor shook his head and shifted the screwdriver into position. "I don't think so."

The leader snarled and brought up the blaster to Fitz's head. In the same moment the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and activated the frequency crossing his fingers and hoping this plan would work.

"Now you listen here…" The boss's expression and posture froze as the screwdriver activated; the blaster levelled at Fitz's chest ceased to move. The Doctor held his breath as he glanced carefully at all the intruders in turn; his anxious expression morphed into a cheery grin as he saw they all frozen in place.

He leapt up and dragged his companion out of the way of the blaster, Fitz watched on dumbly as he was pulled out of the danger with no protest. Eventually he caught on to the fact that he wasn't being shot and everyone else in the room was rooted to the spot.

"What did you do?" Fitz squeaked in amazement, following the Doctor over to the controls as quickly as he could manage.

The Doctor was a blur of motion like a tornado swirling round the console already pressing controls in quick succession; the sounds of dematerialisation groaning round the space.

"I created a separate time bubble around them and put it out of sync with our time." The Doctor explained as the ship tumbled through the vortex. Fitz gripped the console tightly, annoyed that his hands were still bound but happy that he wasn't getting the shit kicked out of him anymore.

The Doctor's words still went straight over his head; he had a blinding headache and really didn't need techno-babble right now. He imagined even if he hadn't had his head kicked round like a football he would have trouble understanding the Doctor's time shit. "What?"

The Time Lord grinned at him happily. "I froze them in time."

Now why couldn't the Doctor simply have said that in the first place. Fitz mimed an oh. "Cool."

He looked over at the intruders that had beat him so badly and damn well terrified him within an inch of his life. He half expected them to all unfreeze and simply shoot the Doctor and him after all. Fitz stumbled again and his brain finally worked out they were in flight.

"Wait where are we going?"

The Doctor's smile was infectious the Time Lord was even laughing. "Where else Fitz. To report a crime to the police."

Fitz laughed too and ignored the way his chest spiked angrily, his sore ribs would heal with time as would his head. These guys though were about to land into a world of pain and god help them when they eventually came round in a jail cell. They really shouldn't have messed with the Doctor.


	10. The Pizza Delivery

**The Pizza Delivery**

The Doctor had his hands deep in the console; he had been trying to track down a problem for what could have have been hours. He had ironically lost track of time. Suddenly an insistent knocking broke through his concentration and he popped his head up confused, what the hell had that been?

There was that knock again and the Doctor's eyes narrowed inquisitively; he followed the noise to the TARDIS doors. Had Fitz left whilst the Doctor wasn't looking? The Time Lord wiped his hands on a nearby rag and bounded over to the door excitedly. Curiosity over the intriguing visitor outweighed any dangers or threats from the outside world.

The Doctor opened the door and poked his head out into the world, careful to keep the door as closed as possible so the whole world wouldn't see the TARDIS' secrets. He honestly hadn't known what he was expecting but it definitely hadn't been this. Standing in front of him was a delivery guy holding a box of pizza that smelled divine.

The Doctor looked around the immediate area bewildered. "Are you lost?" He asked.

The delivery guy didn't look like he was in the wrong place. "Fitz Kreiner?" He asked reading the ticket on the box.

The Doctor suddenly felt a presence behind him and was unceremoniously shoved out of the way as Fitz bustled through. He was concerned the driver had seen more of the TARDIS than he should have done but there were no gasps or swearing when Fitz levered the door open.

"That's me thanks." Fitz held out some notes to the pizza guy and took the proffered box.

He sauntered back into the TARDIS happily leaving the Doctor to stare open mouthed at the door. The pizza guy didn't even blink before he left, and he smiled at the Doctor cheerily and walked away. It seemed delivering a pizza to a box with two guys in it wasn't strange for him, nor was the fact that Fitz had just vanished into said box. The Doctor watched the guy leave warily and only turned away from the strange events when the driver sped off into the night on his moped.

The Doctor closed the door quietly in shock not fully believing what had just happened. In all his many years he had never had a companion who had ordered a pizza to the TARDIS doors. How on earth did Fitz think this was okay? What if the delivery man saw the inner workings of the TARDIS and started asking questions?

He followed Fitz back into the console room and watched as his companion plopped down on the sofa without a care in the world, he then set about ravishing the food. The Doctor probably looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing like it was, eventually he settled on a question from the collective racing through his mind. "How did you even order pizza?"

The Doctor hated the fact that the console room smelled so good because he wanted to remain stern, but the heavenly smell was doing a good job of distracting him. Fitz pointed at the phone to answer the question, his mouth was crammed with pizza.

The Doctor groaned and held his head in his hands. "I mean how did you get them to come here."

Fitz shrugged and chomped busily on another slice. "I went and asked someone outside where we were then just said to deliver it to the big blue box, can't miss the thing."

The Doctor stared at his companion incredulously. Fitz really was that careless. "That thing is a complex time ship Fitz. Do you really think it's wise to invite strangers to it? What if he saw anything and went blabbing."

"He didn't and won't." Fitz sounded so sure of himself. "This wouldn't be the weirdest place he's delivered too, trust me."

The Doctor had to admit he watched the delivery guy drive away without batting an eyelid, and the heavenly smelling food was beginning to weaken his resolve. Fitz noticed that the Doctor's stern expression was fading and smirked.

"Want some?" He offered the all-to tempting pizza box out to his companion.

The Time Lord scowled for as long as he could before his resolve finally crumbled to dust and he took one of the offered pieces; he couldn't resist the temptation or the allure any longer. "Just be more careful in the future Fitz." He warned.

When the Doctor took his first bite he closed his eyes in satisfaction. The pizza was just as good as it smelled and possibly worth his companion's recklessness, but the Doctor would never admit that to Fitz.

"Always." Fitz replied seriously and laid the box between the both of them. It wasn't long before the box was completely empty after the Doctor and Fitz devoured every last crumb.

Without either of them really planning for it to happen, pizza night became a regular thing. It was always the same delivery driver and the same location. The poor guy must think they were mad ordering from a wooden box.


End file.
